En Armure
by Hyaku Yume
Summary: Suite de Sur la Corde. Comment Tony gère-t-il ce que les caméras de surveillance lui ont montré ? Le voilà, lui le playboy troublé par des rêves qui l'horrifiaient et le rendaient durs comme de la pierre.


L'histoire qui suit a été écrite à la suite de mon One-Shot _Sur la Corde_, il est donc fortement conseillé de l'avoir lu avant. Noter que les événements qui se déroulent après ce message ne sont pas pour les yeux innocents, chastes ou prudes. A vos risques et périls.

* * *

En Armure

La scène qu'il avait observée grâce à ses caméras de surveillance l'avait grandement perturbé. Un playboy tel que lui était choqué. Pourtant, une fascination dérangeante venait provoquer ce dit Playboy. L'idée faisait son chemin dans sa tête. Il avait déjà utilisé des jouets, mais il les avait toujours achetés dans ce but. Cependant, Clint semblait réellement prendre du plaisir avec son arc. Qu'une arme puisse ainsi être un objet de plaisir le faisait réfléchir. Il avait fabriqué, pensé des armes pendant des années. Est-ce que quelque part, un soldat vivait une histoire similaire avec un fusil qu'il avait imaginé ? Son esprit travaillait jour et nuit sur le sujet. Ses nuits étaient hantées par des images de Clint et son arc. Mais le plus perturbant était sûrement ses rêves les plus récents. Clint n'était plus le personnage principal. Il se refusait à accepter la réalité.

Il ne dormait donc plus, passant ses jours et ses nuits dans son atelier à créer. JARVIS s'occupait de lui, vérifiant qu'il se nourrissait. Il créait des armures à la pelle, toujours originales et uniques. Cependant, un jour, il ne put plus lutter contre sa nature mortelle : il s'endormit. JARVIS veilla sur lui. Ses rêves revinrent, encore plus virulents qu'avant. Il gémissait et parlait dans sommeil. L'IA écouta religieusement ses mots, s'en imprégnant pour pouvoir créer ce que désirait si ardemment son créateur. Il était une IA très attentionnée. Cependant, Stark allait devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir profiter de son cadeau.

Tony finit par se réveiller, ne se doutant de rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun de ses camarades n'avait assisté à son rêve des plus dérangeants. D'une voix timide, il demanda à JARVIS:

"As-tu fini les calculs pour la nouvelle armure ?

-Oui, Monsieur Stark."

Il afficha les résultats à l'écran et ils recommencèrent leur travail. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Tony et le reste des Avengers furent appelés sur le terrain à de nombreuses reprises. Fatalis était resté sage, mais pas le Docteur Octopus et Venom. Le pauvre Spider-man était surchargé et avait eu besoin d'eux. Il ne put retourner à ses activités avant un petit moment.

Les jours passèrent, Tony trouvait JARVIS étrange depuis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. En fait, il préférait ignorer ce que pouvait bien faire son IA. Son bébé grandissait et avait besoin d'espace. Peut-être était-il temps de lui offrir son ultime évolution : un corps. Avec un peu de chance, cela lui permettrait de l'exclure de ces rêves étranges et dérangeants qu'il faisait toujours. Il se savait pervers et détraqué, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir une telle monstruosité naître dans son esprit. Tout cela était la faute de Barton et seulement lui, malheureusement il ne pouvait même pas l'accuser directement.

Il descendit dans son atelier en parlant à JARVIS qui semblait encore ne pas vraiment l'écouter (seuls des petits « hum » et autres « oui, monsieur » distraits lui répondaient) :

« Crée un nouveau dossier confidentiel, nom de code _Little__Princess_. »

Quand il entra dans son sanctuaire, un silence anormal régnait, comme si tout avait subitement cessé de faire du bruit. Même la ventilation était coupée. Une odeur de métal chauffé planait dans l'air. Tony s'approcha de la découpeuse laser et tendit la main : le moteur était chaud. Quelqu'un s'était servi de ses outils et avait poussé l'arrêt d'urgence en l'entendant arriver.

« JARVIS, qui est là ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ? »

L'IA scanna rapidement la salle avant de lui répondre :

« Je ne détecte que vous Monsieur. Personne n'est entré dans l'atelier. »

JARVIS ne mentait pas, il l'avait trop bien éduqué. Par contre, il était évident qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Pourquoi l'arrêt d'urgence est-il enclenché ? Tu sais que tu as le droit d'utiliser l'atelier. Tu ne voulais pas que je vois ton projet ?

-Désolé Monsieur, ce n'est pas encore prêt.

-Rien de dangereux j'espère. » Tony n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour poser cette question, mais c'était son bébé. « Si tu as besoin de matériel, n'hésite pas à le faire livrer.

-Merci Monsieur. »

Tony jeta quelques coups d'œil dans les machines afin de comprendre ce que son fils pouvait bien faire. Puis, déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé, il préféra retourner à son nouveau projet. Il s'installa face à ses écrans, prit la balle qui trainait sur le bureau et commença à jouer avec en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

« JARVIS, ouvre un nouveau fichier de modélisation, modèle Mark LXI. Faisons un petit frère à Bones. »

D'un mouvement de poignet, il attrapa son clavier. Il commença à taper des lignes de codes pour rentrer de nouveaux paramètres dans le logiciel. Une demie-heure plus tard, il se levait pour passer aux choses sérieuses, lançant la musique qui allait bercer sa création. Il choisit avec soin ce qui allait être le thème de son bébé. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'à la fois doux, mélodieux et puissant. A l'image de l'IA au caractère puissant, protecteur et incisif. Il fit sa sélection avec grand soin.

Tony passa les trois heures suivantes à travailler sur le modèle 3D de son armure afin de la transformer en corps entièrement autonome. Il supprima tout l'espace interne qui devait normalement accueillir son corps pour y placer les composants essentiels à cette nouvelle forme de vie.

Mais au bout de ces trois heures, JARVIS le mit dehors, sous le prétexte fallacieux de le faire manger et dormir. S'il n'avait pas connu l'existence du projet de l'IA, il aurait pu se vexer. Cependant, il accepta avec plaisir ce sacrifice. Son fils était assez grand pour avoir ses propres projets. Il en était ému. Les autres habitants de la tour furent surpris de le voir réapparaître si tôt. Il les rassura en leur expliquant que JARVIS avait l'œil sur sa santé.

Pendant ce temps, JARVIS continuait son œuvre dans l'atelier de son père, y mettant d'autant plus d'énergie qu'un corps allait bientôt lui être offert. Tendrement, il termina la nouvelle armure aux fonctions uniques. Monsieur devait toujours avoir le meilleur. La nuit tomba et Tony regagna son lit, il hésitait à dormir, sûr que son rêve dérangeant allait revenir le hanter. Pourtant il finit par s'endormir. Comme il s'y attendait son rêve revint. JARVIS eut tout le loisir de parfaire son œuvre et même de la terminer complètement. Il allait pouvoir soulager la souffrance de son créateur.

Tony, totalement inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans son dos, eut encore une fois terriblement honte à son réveil. Dans le creux de son lit, il pleura même doucement. La tension qui régnait dans son corps et son incapacité à l'exorciser le rendait fou. Doucement, une voix douce et attentionnée lui demanda:

"Monsieur ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?»

L'ironie de la situation sauta aux yeux du playboy qui ricana amèrement avant de répondre:

"Rien que tu puisses m'offrir JARVIS. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux, que les rêves cessent ou qu'ils se réalisent?

-Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, un grand homme a dit un jour : "Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder. ""

Voilà un conseil qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour de la part de son IA. Avait-il seulement une idée de la perversion vers laquelle il le poussait ?

"Non, d'abord je dois finir _Little__Princess_. Céder à la tentation n'est pas à l'ordre du jour JARVIS."

Sans prendre le temps de se préparer, il descendit dans son atelier, pressé de se plonger dans un travail acharné. Il mit à peine une demie-journée à finir le prototype d'androïde. Il avait besoin de faire des tests plus poussés, et pour cela il fallait que JARVIS participe à cette expérience. Fier de lui, il proposa à son fils de faire immédiatement l'essai.

"JARVIS, je vais lancer l'unité centrale de l'armure, je veux que tu prennes ton temps pour la prise en main."

Il tapa quelques lignes sur l'ordinateur central avant de conclure sur un simple "entrée". Le doux bruit des connectiques se mettant sous tension et des ventilateurs qui s'allumaient le reposa. Pendant ses quelques heures de travail, il avait totalement oublié ce qui était son obsession depuis quelques jours. Il regarda l'armure prendre vie, lentement, centimètre par centimètre, son fils prenait possession de son nouveau corps.

"Les capteurs externes fonctionnent ?

-Oui Monsieur, je peux vous voir et vous entendre. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr que la membrane sensible fonctionne correctement."

Tony tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras de son nouveau fils qui sursauta.

"T'ai-je blessé ?"

Jarvis réfléchit à la question. Il ignorait la douleur physique, la connaissait en théorie mais ne l'avait jamais expérimentée. Cependant, cela n'avait pas été désagréable.

"Non. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire de toutes ces nouvelles données.

-Repose-toi, tu vas t'y faire. Tu es comme un nouveau-né. Tu es mon nouveau-né et le monde doit encore t'apprendre comment tu dois te familiariser avec lui. Cela prend des années aux hommes, ne sois pas déçu de ne pas y arriver dans tes premières minutes."

Il observa avec tendresse son fils évoluer pour la première fois sur le même plan d'existence que lui. L'hésitation dans ses gestes lui chauffait le cœur, il était fier. Ils passèrent de nombreuses heures à régler ensembles toute la machinerie sensible qui commandait chaque geste, chaque sensation, information reçus par l'IA.

La nuit tomba, ils y étaient encore et y restèrent jusqu'au matin. Quand enfin Jarvis se fut bien adapté à son nouvel habillement, ils se décidèrent à faire leur petit effet. Ils montèrent au penthouse, Tony ouvrant la marche avec ses lunettes de soleil, son marcel noir, son jean et ses bras couverts de sueur, de copeaux de métal et de graisse mécanique et l'aérien Jarvis à sa suite. C'était étrange à voir, cet être de métal pouvait se déplacer comme la plus légère des danseuses. Son aspect extérieur était encore celui d'une armure Iron Man, l'anthropomorphie plus avancée attendrait. Cependant, les multiples capteurs et le réseau de cables les reliant, dessinaient un labyrinthe de veines qui ressortait légèrement sous l'habillage de polymère. Tony avait laissé son fils choisir ses couleurs. Jarvis avait opté pour une peinture qui mimait un costume trois pièces bleu marine assorti d'une cravate rouge. Le reste de l'androide était peint en couleur chair, sauf l'arrière et le haut de son crâne qui avait adopté un très saillant doré, comme si Jarvis avait voulu conserver les couleurs de son père sur lui. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Les Avengers ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. D'abord, ils ne virent qu'une nouvelle armure. Puis, Jarvis les salua d'un timide hochement de tête. S'en suivirent de longues et passionnées explications, Bruce voulait tout savoir, les autres questionnaient l'IA sur sa toute nouvelle perception du monde. Ils ne se séparèrent que tard dans la nuit, Jarvis hésitant quand à l'endroit où il devait stationner ce corps. Tony lui proposa de le laisser déconnecté dans sa propre chambre, afin que Jarvis soit rassuré de voir son corps en sûreté. Il accepta et partit se coucher dans la chambre de son père. Ils installèrent le corps dans un fauteuil confortable et Jarvis se déconnecta, mettant l'ordinateur interne en maintenance.

Une fois «seul», la crainte de voir ces rêves faire de Jarvis leur objet le prit. Si cela arrivait, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. C'est donc avec une angoisse terrible au ventre qu'il se coucha. Il mit un long moment avant d'arriver à s'endormir. Mais, ses nuits étaient trop peu reposantes pour qu'il tienne longtemps éveillé dans un lit. Même sa réputation de playboy en aurait pris un coup s'il en avait ramené un ce soir-là. Ces craintes se révélèrent infondées, certes, les rêves revinrent, mais aucun ne dériva vers l'armure qui reposait dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi à exclure son IA de sa perversion.

Son réveil fut joyeux, Jarvis avait repris possession de son corps et secouait doucement son bras. Ses yeux papillonèrent et il les ouvrit sur sa plus belle création. Il sourit à son fils tout en s'étirant. Jarvis lui fit son spitch habituel, mais cette fois sa voix sortait d'une bouche et non des multiples enceintes qui truffaient la maison. Une belle journée en perspective. Tony se leva en remerciant son fils et commença par se passer le visage sous l'eau. Ses rêves lui revenaient, il n'en était pas tout à fait fier. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de crainte à avoir sur un certain degré de pervertion, il était intrigué, tenté par l'expérience. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve comment faire et surtout qu'il ait le cran de le faire. Rien que l'idée fit rougir ses joues qui pourtant avaient entendu pire pensée de sa part. Il sortit de sa chambre presqu'en chantonnant avec Brian Jonhson qu'il avait allumé sans se préoccuper des autres résidents de la tour. Il se sentait de bonne humeur et comptait en profiter pour rambarrer tous ceux qui lui feraient une remarque d'un simple «Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way». Il demanda à Jarvis de lancer la cafetière de l'atelier et commença à descendre, chantonnant finalement. Cependant, Jarvis l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras:

«Monsieur, vous devriez manger quelque chose, vous n'avez pas mangé hier et vous allez encore passer la journée à l'atelier.»

Tony le regarda avec surprise, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'IA ne considérait pas le café comme un aliment apte à le maintenir en vie. Ce qui pourtant était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois. Mais, il ne posa pas de question et revint sur ses pas pour s'installer dans la cuisine.

L'androïde lui prépara lui-même un petit-déjeuner copieux que Tony mangea avec le sourire, fier de voir son fils prendre soin de lui et faire quelque chose d'aussi banal et humain que cuisiner. Cependant, alors qu'il dégustait, il s'aperçut que Jarvis avait l'air d'être ailleurs.

«Jarvis ? Quelque chose ne va pas?»

L'androïde mit un petit temps à réagir.

«Non Monsieur, je suis simplement en train de faire ma veille quotidienne dans les dossiers du SHIELD.»

Tony le dévisagea encore un peu, suspicieux avant de laisser tomber. Après tout, Jarvis devait encore être en train de travailler sur son «projet», quoi que ce soit. Sa curiosité en fut piquée. Il termina rapidement son déjeuner, mit ses affaires dans le lave-vaisselle et sauta pratiquement dans l'ascenseur. Jarvis n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper, ce qui amusa grandement Stark. Même s'il savait parfaitement que Jarvis était déjà dans l'atelier et aurait sûrement tout planqué à son arrivée. Cependant, ce genre de petit jeu puéril lui plaisait. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et bien sûr, l'atelier était rangé. Mais rangé comme jamais il ne l'était. Quoi qu'ait fait Jarvis, il craignait vraiment de lui laisser des indices. Tony fit rapidement le tour des établis, faisant un rapide inventaire des éléments qui avaient disparu. Qu'importent les efforts de l'IA, il ne pourrait jamais faire réapparaitre les plaques de toles et les vis, les écrous qu'il avait utilisés. Cela ne lui donnait pas de réelle information, mais juste assez pour qu'il puisse faire des hypothèses. Le bruit sourd des portes de l'ascenseur lui indiqua l'arrivée de son fils à ses côtés.

« Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, Monsieur ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister aux mystères. Je suis un grand curieux.

-Malheureusement pour nous tous, Monsieur.

-Quoi, toi aussi tu me désavoues!

-Aucunement, je voulais seulement vous faire remarquer que votre curiosité vous joue des tours.»

L'ingénieur se tourna vers l'androïde, se demandant ce qu'il savait exactement. Un frisson le parcourut, il était jusqu'à présent persuadé que personne n'avait réalisé qu'il faisait des rêves dérangeants et récurrents. Certes, Jarvis savait qu'il avait espionné Clint, mais il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait de remarques sur les répercussions que ça avait eu sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Jar'?»

Sa création marcha vers lui, s'installant comme si de rien n'était entre la sortie et Tony. Des bruits de métal et de mécanique résonnèrent dans son dos, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il avait été piégé, il le sentait. Ignorant ce qui allait lui être infligé, il ne ressentait aucune angoisse. Sa confiance envers Jarvis était plus forte que ça. A la limite, une légère appréhension se faisait-elle connaitre.

« Je ne sous-entends rien, monsieur. »

La machine parut hésiter, il marchait de gauche à droite, toujours entre Tony et la sortie. Il ne le regardait pas en face, fixant ses pieds et donnant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son père. Tony aurait presque oublié qu'il n'avait pas une apparence humaine tant ses gestes étaient naturels. Il était fier de sa création et réfléchissait déjà à un nouvel androïde.

«Monsieur. Je vous connais depuis des années, j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à de nombreux passages de votre vie. Des moments de gloire, des moments de désespoir, je ne vous ai jamais jugé, vous le savez.

-Jarvis ? Tu m'inquiètes… Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Vous savez que peu m'importe vos lubies, je ne vous jugerai jamais et je vous aiderai toujours dans la mesure de mon possible.»

Cette fois, Tony était inquiet. Les paroles de l'IA faisaient écho dans son esprit. Il se sentait paranoïaque, persuadé qu'il connaissait son secret honteux.

« Monsieur. Faites-moi confiance.»

La panique s'installa dans le cœur du génie, elle se reflétait sur son visage et dans son attitude. Jarvis en fut un peu blessé. Il avait cru que son père aurait une confiance absolue en lui. Il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Il se décala sur le côté, laissant Tony accéder à la porte.

« Vous pouvez partir si vous le voulez. Je ne vous retiendrai pas, Monsieur. »

Stark hésita entre la fuite et une once de courage. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils croire qu'il n'avait pas sa confiance, qu'il avait peur de lui. Prenant une grande inspiration, il choisit de rester. Il s'approcha de Jarvis, posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit.

«Je te fais confiance, n'en doute jamais. Mais, l'appréhension est un sentiment humain face à l'inconnu.»

Il ignorait dans quoi il se lançait, mais il ne pouvait pas rejeter son fils alors qu'il lui avait offert la chance d'être indépendant. Cela aurait été comme le mettre à la rue. Il avait besoin d'être assuré que cette nouvelle indépendance n'était pas une forme d'abandon. La machine tourna sa tête vers lui, comme pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Monsieur, je vais vous laisser. N'appréhendez pas trop et surtout détendez-vous. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, une armure inconnue se déployait et se refermait sur lui, le couvrant entièrement. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il vit Jarvis partir, installer son corps dans un coin de l'atelier et le quitter pour garder un œil sur le reste de la tour tout en restant proche de Tony. Le philanthrope n'était pas au mieux de son assurance. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être restreint et ses souvenirs de son enlèvement restaient encore très présents. Il fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Il essaya de bouger, mais l'armure le maintenait passivement immobile, les articulations étaient verrouillées et rien ne pourrait les faire plier qui ne l'endommagerait aussi.

La panique reculait doucement puisque rien ne se passait, on lui laissait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Soudain, ses jambes avancèrent jusqu'à l'amener face à son établi. Son buste bascula vers l'avant, ses mains se posèrent sur le plateau et il sentit quelque chose de froid et métalique découper son pantalon sans le blesser. Alors, il comprit ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il fut excité et appréhenda. Il se sentait sale tandis que son membre se gonflait de sang, son rythme cardiaque augmentait et il commençait à avoir chaud. Les protections internes de l'armure se reserrèrent autour de son buste et de ses bras, ça n'avait rien d'angoissant, au contraire c'était réconfortant. Le programme que Jarvis avait créé était apparemment entièrement dédié à son bien-être et n'hésitait pas à lui faire des câlins, aussi étrange que cela puisse être. Il se laissa donc faire. Il le désirait depuis si longtemps et si violemment. Comment refuser une offre pareille ?

Des sortes de petits bras mécaniques couverts de latex tiède couraient sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Il commençait à bander et eut la satisfaction de voir que tout avait été pensé à sa mesure. Son sexe ne rencontra pas de surface compressive, juste une sorte de coussin mou et duveteux sur lequel se poser. Immédiatement, d'autres petits bras le prirent d'assaut pour le contenter. Puis, quelque chose de chaud, presque brûlant se faufila entre ses fesses. C'était souple avec un cœur plus dur qu'il sentait parfois quand la pointe de l'organe frotait contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux pour savoir entièrement ce qui se déroulait sur son corps. Il était à l'abri, protégé et choyé, que demander de plus quand c'était la personne à qui vous tenez le plus au monde qui vous aime au point de céder au caprice que vous n'aviez même pas exprimé?

La chose se faufilla jusqu'à pénétrer son cul. Il essaya de ne pas se tendre d'appréhension, mais heureusement pour lui, c'était assez mince pour rentrer sans lui faire vraiment mal. Il était juste un peu tiraillé autour. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre assez. Une voix douce, grave et légèrement synthétique sortit d'une enceinte à côté de son oreille:

«Détend-toi Tony. Sinon, je vais te faire mal, et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Attendons de nous connaitre mieux pour les séances SM.»

La voix était joueuse, pas agressive et il sentait qu'elle avait à cœur son bien-être. Alors, il prit de grandes inspirations et calma lentement son rythme cardiaque, petit à petit il se détendait tandis que la voix continuait de lui parler doucement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais elle aurait pu lui faire le tableau des éléments périodiques qu'il aurait trouvé cela sexy.

Le membre entre ses fesses commença doucement à grossir, à s'étirer doucement, à s'adapter à sa taille. Ce fut lent, pour ne pas le blesser, et délicieux de se sentir rempli ainsi. Il sentait la mécanique qui poussait les parois de silicone contre les siennes. C'était étrange, dérangeant et d'autant plus merveilleux. Une fois que la chose eut atteint une taille plus que raisonnable, le piston qu'il soupçonnait être à l'intérieur se mit en marche. Il se fit baiser avec la régularité frustrante d'une machine, la force de la mécanique industrielle et la délicatesse d'un médecin. Sa voix était arrêtée par les contours de l'armure qui l'entourait et sa position donnait juste l'impression qu'il était passionné par les plans qui s'étalaient sur l'établi. Mais, la réalité était tout autre puisque le membre synthétique le mena à la jouissance, elle fut terrible, dévastatrice à le faire pleurer et libératrice à un sens bien plus philosophique qu'il n'y parait. Ses membres ne répondaient plus, avachis dans l'armure comme dans un cocon, il sentit une douce torpeur le prendre.

Quand il se réveilla, l'armure était toujours autour de lui, mais tous les petits gadgets qui avaient été utilisés sur lui avaient disparu. Il pouvait bouger sans gêne et elle était tout à fait semblable à ses autres bébés. Pourtant, quand il se redressa pour s'assoir, en plus d'une douleur certaine, la voix refit son apparition.

«Je serais toi, je resterai encore couché. J'ai été aussi doux que possible, mais le défrichage est délicat, il laisse sensible.»

Il y eut un silence, comme si la voix écoutait quelque chose, puis elle continua :

« Excuse-moi, le déflorage. »

La situation devenait surréaliste, cependant Tony décida de ne pas y prêter attention et simplement de demander à son nouvel «ami»:

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Jarvis m'a nommé PETER, Pretty Electronic Top Even Raw*.»

Tony pouffa avant de se laisser retomber en arrière. Il avait un nouvel ami, était bien baisé, sa conscience était au mieux de sa forme. Finalement, toute cette histoire se terminait bien.

* * *

NDA : Peter, pour ceux qui l'ignorent (ce qui n'est pas un crime) est un doux mot anglais pour bite. Je vous laisse goûter la subtilité de ma prose.

*Joli actif électronique mais brut


End file.
